XiuHan - Loser
by 1211dooty
Summary: " Katakan saja kalau aku pecundang karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Katakan saja aku pecundang karena tidak berani untuk mengikat hubungan kita. Harusnya dulu pecundang sepertiku tidak membuatmu jatuh cinta, jika ... "


Title : Loser

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Bromance , Sad .

Rated : K+ , PG - 17

Cast :

\- Kim Minseok

\- Luhan

Disclaimer : Hi Readers & Viewers makasih undah mau baca Ff aku sebelumnya. Pada ketipu sama alur ceritanya. Jadi maafkan saya yang suka mengocok perasaan dengan plot yang tidak menentu. Jadi, ini FF ke 2 setelah debut comeback saya wkwkwk :v semoga suka. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan & kesan :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang harusnya pergi memang akan pergi

Dan yang harusnya tinggal akan tetap bertahan

Entah bagaimanapun berjalannya waktu

Semua sudah pada tempatnya,

.

.

.

.

"Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini?",tanya Minseok gelisah

.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja", jawab Luhan dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Minseok.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Minseok menanyakan status hubungan mereka . " Hubungan jarak jauh ini sangat menyiksa",batin Minseok nanar. Mungkin awalnya akan terasa baik-baik saja, tapi saat komunikasi mulai jarang terjadi membuat perasaannya goyah. Minseok mulai tak mempercayai Luhan akhir-akhir ini yang jarang memberinya kabar.

.

"Aku mulai lelah,Lu", titah Minseok lirih saat di rasakannya kedua lengan Luhan mulai mendekapnya hangat.

.

" Kalau kau mulai lelah maka istirahatlah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk selalu tersenyum di depanku. Aku hanya memintamu untuk sedikit lebih lama untuk bersabar. Mungkin ini salah, tapi aku hanya bisa seperti ini. Aku bukan malaikat atapun ibu peri yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi aku adalah manusia biasa yang hanya bisa mencintaimu dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanku ,Min-ah", jawab Luhan lirih dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Sudah sangat lama indra penciumannya tidak merasakan bau sitrus dari tubuh Minseok dan sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mendekap tubuh kecil ini . Apa 1 bulan , 3 bulan atau 6 bulan ? Tidak, Sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergiannya kala itu yang mengharuskannya menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Minseok.

.

" Setiap melihat photo kenangan kita, rasanya ingin sekali bertahan dan menunggumu. Tapi saat aku melihat semua orang terdekatku membangun keluarga kecilnya, ingin rasanya aku berhenti menunggu. Tapi sakit rasanya jika tidak bisa memilikimu lagi ,Lu. Aku rindu semua akan tentang kita , entah apapun itu aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku", rintih Minseok dalam dekapan Luhan. Di remasnya kedua ujung kemeja Luhan tuk meluapkan semua rasa kesedihannya selama ini.

.

"Apa aku terlalu jahat telah membuat orang yang aku cintai menunggu terlalu lama?",pikir Luhan.

.

Perkataan Minseok seakan menohoknya terlalu dalam, Minseok tidak salah jika dia ingin memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama Luhan. Tapi untuk waktu dekat ini rasanya sangat sulit. Banyak yang harus di urusinya di negara tirai bambu itu.

.

Alasan Luhan tidak mengikat hubungan mereka adalah dia tak ingin Minseok menyesalinya terlalu dalam jika saat titik jenuh mulai melingkupi Minseok ,tapi akhir-akhir ini Luhan merasa kalau alasannya mulai salah. Harusnya dulu , 2 tahun lalu , dia mengikat Minseok dengan status yang jelas. Bukan dengan status mengambang seperti ini.

.

" Katakan saja kalau aku pecundang karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Katakan saja aku pecundang karena tidak berani untuk mengikat hubungan kita. Harusnya dulu pecundang sepertiku tidak membuatmu jatuh cinta jika pada akhirnya aku membuatmu harus menangis setiap malam. Laki-laki seperti apa yang membuat kekasihnya menangis ? Maafkan aku...,

.

.

Maafkan aku karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Katakan aku egois dan terlalu obsessi akan dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu dengan alasan jika aku tidak baik untukmu maka carilah penggantiku. Tidak akan, karena aku tau. Di dalam hatimu masih ada aku dan tentang kita. Aku tidak akan membuatnya semakin memudar, justru aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu yang memilih pecundang sepertiku. Jadi kumohon tunggulan 6 bulan lagi. Dan aku janji untuk membuat hidupmu bahagia denganku dan membuat kenangan yang indah di dalam keluarga kecil kita nanti ", jelas Luhan panjang lebar dengan semua kesedihannya selama ini.

.

Di tatapnya mata bulat Minseok yang menengadah keatas . Rasanya sangat bahagia bisa berdekatan seperti ini dengan Minseok. Di kecupnya lama puncak kepala Minseok untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

.

Minseok yang merasakan Luhan mengecup puncak kepalanya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Luhan. Rasanya sangat nyaman saat mendengar denyutan jantung Luhan yang teratur di indra pendengarannya.

.

"Aku akan melakukannya,Lu . Aku akan menunggumu . Jika aku berhenti saat ini sama saja aku bunuh diri. Kalau aku ingin berhenti harusnya sudah aku lakukan dulu saat kau mulai menawarkan hubungan jarak jauh dan tidak membuang masa mudaku untuk menunggu laki-laki pecundang seperti mu.",gurau Minseok dalam pelukan Luhan yang mulai sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

.

Harusnya dia tidak berpikiran buruk tentang Luhan karena pastinya Luhan si pecundang cinta ulung itu sedang membangun kebahagiaan masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"I love you ,Lu"

.

"I love you more ,Min"

.

.

.

.

.TAMAT


End file.
